tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Set Friendship in Motion
Let's Set Friendship in Motion is an upcoming song from the twenty-first season. Lyrics :Thomas: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Sing it along with us :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :You can stay on the tracks :And stand still all day :Or you can keep chugging :And get on your way :Talk to people you meet :And learn something that's new :Make friends everywhere you go :They'll be there through and through :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Thomas: Let's give it try, come on! :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :'Cos there may be :Twists and turns on the tracks :Keep moving forward :No looking back :And then you'll see :True friends will be :There for you :Thomas: 'Cos that's what friends do, yeah! :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Thomas: Let's give it try, come on! :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Thomas: Come on! :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Thomas: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Sing it again :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Come set friendship in motion :WITH ME! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Axel * Yong Bao * Shane * Gina * Raul * Lexi * Theo * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Philip * Ivan * The Great Railway Show Diesels * Hugo * Stafford * Etienne * Flynn * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Judy or Jerome * Bertie * Trevor * Max * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy Episodes * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Signals Crossed * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * Henry Spots Trouble * Toad and the Whale * Very Important Sheep * Salty All At Sea * Helping Hiro * Best Engine Ever * Reds vs. Blues * Rocky Rescue * The Other Side of the Mountain * Goodbye Fat Controller * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race * Toby's New Friend * Diesel and the Ducklings * Saving Time * Pouty James * The Way She Does It * Love Me Tender * The Christmas Coffeepot * Over the Hill * The Missing Breakdown Train * Skiff and the Mermaid * Engine of the Future * Hugo and the Airship * Mucking About * Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks * Tit for Tat * Journey Beyond Sodor Gallery GoodbyeFatController24.png MuckingAbout3.png SignalsCrossed5.png SignalsCrossed7.png TheOtherSideoftheMountain7.png PoutyJames57.png PoutyJames55.png PoutyJames7.png PoutyJames11.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure47.png KingoftheRailway520.png KingoftheRailway521.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure833.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure834.png TheGreatRace121.png TheWaySheDoesIt96.png SignalsCrossed24.png SavingTime38.png TheGreatRace368.png Redsvs.Blues79.png TitforTat19.png SkiffandtheMermaid5.png SkiffandtheMermaid6.png BestEngineEver69.png OvertheHill86.png TheGreatRace447.png TheChristmasCoffeepot59.png TitforTat5.png TheGreatRace332.png TaleOfTheBrave482.png TaleOfTheBrave484.png HugoandtheAirship1.png HugoandtheAirship2.png EngineoftheFuture127.png EngineoftheFuture128.png EngineoftheFuture129.png LoveMeTender2.png LoveMeTender3.png BestEngineEver7.png BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks75.png EmilySavestheWorld52.png Redsvs.Blues105.png SaltyAllAtSea2.png TheMissingBreakdownTrain19.png ShaneinAustralia2.png TheAdventureBegins601.png PoutyJames36.png TheAdventureBegins600.png TheAdventureBegins598.png TheAdventureBegins599.png HenrySpotsTrouble105.png SavingTime125.png HelpingHiro128.png ToadandtheWhale40.png ToadandtheWhale41.png Toby'sNewFriend102.png TheWaySheDoesIt94.png VeryImportantSheep65.png ToadandtheWhale103.png TheGreatRace82.png SavingTime1.png TheOtherSideoftheMountain2.png PoutyJames118.png TheGreatRace305.png DieselandtheDucklings84.png BestEngineEver119.png BestEngineEver120.png RockyRescue123.png RockyRescue124.png Music Video File:Let%27s Set_Friendship Into Motion MV External links * https://www.facebook.com/ThomasandFriendsUS/videos/vb.160515869555/10155448684414556/?type=2&theater Category:Songs Category:Future Releases